<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come What May by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811761">Come What May</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Identity Reveal, Mutual reveal, Plagg and Tikki are trying to help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tikki thinks it's time for them to reveal, Marinette shouldn't feel so scared, right? Especially not because of her changing feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never knew I could feel like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written a lot of reveals, but only a handful of them have been intentional. So it's something I want to explore in detail. And I also felt like writing more Plagg and Tikki, because I often leave them out in shorter stories. Let's see how that goes.<br/>Oh, and there is a song, of course! Nicole Kidman &amp; Ewan McGregor - Come What May (I love Moulin Rouge!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marinette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was too lost in her own thoughts to hear Tikki calling her. Eyes staring into the distance, she was too busy remembering. How his arms had felt around her, how her treacherous heart had threatened to jump out of her chest. She was reliving the same moment over and over again. It was nothing big, nothing new and yet it left her breathless. She just couldn’t resist going back to it again and again. Even when she knew that she shouldn’t. She shouldn’t be thinking about… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the sound managed to penetrate her foggy mind and she jumped around in her chair.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tikki, you startled me!” she told the little kwami. She wasn’t so sure what had startled her more. Her own thoughts or Tikki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been calling you for ten minutes! If you keep going like this, you’ll be late for school. Again.” There was no annoyance in Tikki’s voice, just resignation. She was more than used to Marinette’s absent-mindedness by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, right, I’m sorry, I was just…” Marinette said, but didn’t know how to finish that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging by your expression and how unresponsive you were, I’d make a wild guess and say you were thinking about Adrien,” Tikki teased her good-naturedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt her like her cheeks had burst into flames. The guilt she felt must have shown on her face, because Tikki said a little “ha” and backtracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it was not Adrien…” she muttered, looking carefully at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Tikki. I shouldn’t… I really shouldn’t be thinking about him. Not like that. Not… “ with longing filling her heart even as she reminded herself it was not right, not good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Tikki said softly, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s perfectly normal to feel confused. But it’s not something that new and surprising. It has been going on under the surface for some time, even without you realising it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the sympathy in her voice that made Marinette feel even worse. Tikki knew how hard this was for her and also, well, it was no wonder she’d known even before her. She felt everything she did when in the suit. And Marinette was very good at denial so it had taken her a bit longer to realise it, but Tikki had known it was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is love so complicated, Tikki?” She cried, laying her hot forehead against her desk. “I’ve been trying for so long to get over Adrien, so I can act normal around him and we can be friends. And it’s still not working! And now this… which is so much worse, because I know that the last person I should feel this for is Chat!” She felt her voice break on his name. Because, apparently, she was so scared and horrified of the way she felt, she couldn’t even admit it out loud. But was it any wonder?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll find that very few people find it easy,” Tikki said in her wise and calm voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t it be easy? You like someone, they like you back, you get together and live happily ever after! Why is it so hard to fall for the right person? At least, for me… “ She trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Marinette, are we doing this again? I thought you’ve made your peace with the fact that you can’t feel this way about Luka. We’ve been over this so many times. You shouldn’t feel guilty and you’re not a bad person, you know that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew but it still didn’t stop her from feeling terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why, Tikki? Why is it so hard? If I had to fall for someone other than Adrien, it should have been him! Not…” This time she couldn’t say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. You know very well that I encouraged you to explore what you had with Luka and make the most of it. Because he’s a great guy and had made it more than clear that he likes you very much. He’s the kind of person you need by your side. Because he will be there for you but will still respect your feelings and never impose on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no surprise that hearing all this, again, made her feel even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But! “Tikki continued before she could go down the path of self-pity again. “You tried and well, you can’t force yourself to feel something that’s not there. You did your best. Maybe over time things could change, but… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But time had passed and the only thing that had changed was the way she felt about Chat. Which was not fair at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see what I mean when I say it’s too hard. I don’t know why my heart wants me to suffer so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t, Marinette. There is a lesson for you to learn in there. And… well, think about it. It actually makes sense. Adrien was the first person you felt any romantic feelings for, right? It’s no surprise you find it so hard to let go. And Chat… your bond with him is pretty unique. I’m not saying it has anything to do with how you feel about him, but you’re very close. It’s not that surprising that you feel something more about him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I shouldn’t! That’s the thing. This is not about me being stubborn and in denial (although there is that too). At first it was because I was convinced that I can’t feel like that about two people at once. But then you know what happened. I don’t want to relive that fight with Chat Blanc, I don’t want him turned into… that. And he said it was our love that did it,” she finished, a sharp twinge in her heart. It was like that every time she thought about what she’d seen, what she’d heard, what she’d managed to avoid. For now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki looked thoughtful for a moment. And then started hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean. And I know you’re right to be cautious about this. But I think it may be time for you to reveal your identities to each other.” Marinette looked at her wide-eyed and speechless for once. “I know, I know it sounds crazy. But think about it. You have enough going on, you have no energy left to spare on your internal conflict about your feelings for Chat too. Also, I’m afraid it can affect your team dynamic and I’m sure you don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette knew she was right. That was what troubled her the most. But a reveal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’d obviously revealed ourselves before he became Chat Blanc. So doesn’t that mean that it’s not a good idea? And also, weren’t you adamant that we should keep our identities secret at all cost? This was what Master Fu said.” Thinking about him made her feel even sadder. She could have used his advice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what exactly happened. Or how. And you shouldn’t trust what he told you too. He clearly wasn’t himself then. And well, things have changed. Master Fu is no longer the guardian. You are. Which means it makes a lot of sense for you to know who Chat is. And he needs to know how and where to find you in case of an emergency too. Also, you need this, Marinette. You can’t do this all on your own. I can see that it’s taking a toll on you. I’m trying to be there for you, but you need someone else to share this burden with. And who better for this role than him? He’s the only one who can understand you. So, I think you should do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt her mind reeling. To reveal, now? Not by accident or forced by circumstances. But willingly. To know who Chat is. Her heart fluttered at that. But this wasn’t just about her feelings. What Tikki said was logical. If she kept going this way, she’d become too weak, too vulnerable to attacks from Hawk Moth. They would be stronger together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how can it happen? It would be so out of the blue to just tell him it’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to talk with Plagg? He’d talk with him, prepare him, you can arrange a time and place so you can both be ok with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you manage to talk with Plagg? I.. I don’t want to seem impatient. But if we’re going to do it, better sooner than later, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw uncertainty flicker across Tikki’s features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… talking to Plagg wouldn’t be hard. He’s much closer than you think,” she said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt panic rise inside her. This was a big hint, right? But, well, it was about to happen anyway, no need to panic about it anymore. God, it was really happening! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying more. You don’t need unfair advantages. It’s better if you walk into this equally unsuspecting. As far as it’s possible,” she muttered to herself, but Marinette heard it. She just didn’t let herself dwell on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok," she said taking a deep breath. "Do it. Don’t give me time to chicken out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be ok, Marinette. This is a good thing. There is no need to feel afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was trying to convince herself the same thing, but it was easier said than done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better get going or I’ll be really late.” At least she could distract herself with school. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seasons may change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor kids don't know what's hit them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so happy to see so many enthusiastic responses to the first chapter! I hope you like this one too! I don't usually write long fics because I start with a pretty good idea of what I want to write and don't have the patience to drag it on unnecessarily. So I'm pretty sure this will be the case this time too. <br/>But this is still only preparation for the main event, so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette really wished her heart wasn’t that fickle. She should be thinking about Chat, the way she had earlier, and about what was about to happen. She shouldn’t notice the way Adrien was looking at her, his glance meeting hers for just a moment too long. Or the way he helped her when she stumbled into him, smiling gently and saying it was no problem. She knew he was just being friendly, she shouldn’t read too much into his attentiveness. She’d thought she was over that. But as usual, it took only one small thing for her confusing feelings for him to come back. Great, now that made two guys that got her all confused! She was such a mess!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki made sure no one was watching as she snuck into Adrien’s school bag. If she was being honest, it was a real miracle Marinette and Adrien hadn’t figured it out already since they were so close. At first it had been easier, but as they grew closer, there were too many coincidences that they either missed or ignored intentionally. Although this seemed to be the case with Marinette, because she knew how close Adrien had been to figuring her out, from what Plagg had told her. Would he remember his suspicions now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, she found Plagg eating. How Adrien dealt with this glutton, she wasn’t sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sugarcube!” He beamed when he saw her. “Did you miss me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg, absolutely, you know I can’t live without you,” she replied dryly. Well, she liked bantering with him, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. (He knew already as it was.) “I have a message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A message? For me?” He asked incredulous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly. You'll have to pass it on to your owner. Me and you know who decided it was time for a reveal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg choked on his cheese and looked even more shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious? It was you who insisted on secret identities!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and Master Fu. But… as you know, things have changed. I think it would be better for them to know and to help each other more. I’m worried about Marinette, she’s under too much pressure. And now she’s also… “ She trailed off and hoped Plagg hadn’t noticed. She wasn’t about to tell him the latest (and not so new) development. But she was being too optimistic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! Don’t tell me she’s cracking, finally!” He said jovially. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re under no circumstances telling Adrien this, ok? They should deal with their feelings on their own. We’re just helping them arrange the reveal. And then we’ll be there for them if they need us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want him to be happy, Tikki,” he said with surprising honesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I want them to be happy too. Hopefully, the reveal will help them immensely. So, are you up for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. It’s high time anyway. I’ll talk to him during lunch and I’ll get back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Plagg!” she said and quickly returned to her place in Marinette’s purse. So far, so good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg will talk to Chat, Marinette, and I guess he’ll get back to me later,” Tikki told her while she was having lunch at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great,” Marinette replied, but her enthusiasm must have seemed a bit off, because Tikki looked at her skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be excited about learning Chat’s real identity. About maybe more happening. And here I am, thinking about Adrien again,” she groaned. There was no point in hiding this from her kwami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, calm down. I told you earlier, being confused is perfectly normal. And you know this is not just about your potential relationship or…” Just the word relationship got Marinette on edge. If admitting to herself that she may have feelings for Chat had been scary, now there were the added worries of his reaction to her identity and if he even still wanted her. She couldn’t deal with all this. Not when there was also Adrien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Tikki, I feel so torn. How can I like two guys at the same time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, Tikki giggled. She really didn’t think there was anything funny about her predicament. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Plagg are enjoying this, right?” She pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no. Well, maybe just a little. I mean, we want to see you happy. And out of this complicated situation you are in. So trust me when I say that you should wait until you reveal your identities. Things may seem a lot easier then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don’t lose my mind until then, you mean,” Marinette muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pst, Adrien. Can you take your lunch to your room, I need to talk with you?” Plagg whispered from his hiding place in his shirt. Adrien stiffened. There was no one around so there was no danger of being seen or heard, but hearing Plagg say this felt so ominous, especially because he couldn’t think of anything his kwami might want to talk about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hide,” he hissed and took the tray to his room, pausing only to tell Nathalie that there was something he needed to do for school while eating. As soon as they were in his room, Plagg shot out in the open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spill,” Adrien said, hearing the anxiety in his own voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have a message from Ladybug. Tikki told me earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien felt his blood run cold. This couldn’t be good, right? Why would Ladybug go to such great lengths to get a message to him if it wasn’t about something urgent and probably not good? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, kid. Everything’s fine. It’s just that they had a talk and decided it was time for you two to reveal your identities to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien was sure he’d misheard him. He couldn’t really mean what he thought he meant, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Now? Why?” He didn’t know how he felt about that. It was so… unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, as soon as possible. You tell me a time and place, I’ll tell Tikki. What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted all along?” Plagg asked, curious. It was no wonder he was surprised by his reaction. He’d probably expected he’d be doing the happy dance or something as soon as he heard the message. And why wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true, he’d wanted this from the very beginning. To know the girl behind the mask, the love of his life. But she’d been so determined to keep it a secret, he’d respected that. They’d had close calls but he’d never imposed, always protecting her privacy. Then there was the rule that if he found out who she is, he’d have to give his Miraculous back. As much as he’d wanted to know, he didn’t want to see Plagg go either. So he’d accepted that the reveal he longed for wouldn’t happen until Hawk Moth was defeated. He also didn’t feel that aching need he’d felt at the beginning. He loved her and didn’t expect this to change in any way when he found her identity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now… Now there was another factor too, something that he hadn’t expected at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’ve been working hard to get over her, to move on,” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this isn’t just about you. It has to be done because she’s the guardian and has other responsibilities too. You’ll be stronger if you can rely 100% on each other. Also, we know how bad your attempt to move on went,” he said, honest as usual. And he was right. Things with Kagami hadn’t worked out. He’d hurt her with his indecisiveness and while she pretended that she was fine, she was too proud to show her pain, he felt it. But there hadn’t been anything he could do. He couldn’t lie to her and he couldn’t pretend either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t about Kagami. I...” he paused, unsure how to proceed. He hadn’t exactly talked with Plagg about the most recent development, mostly because he dreaded the “I told you so,” that was inevitable. But Plagg knew him very well by now if the sudden bout of laughter was anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’ve finally admitted to yourself that Marinette is not “just a friend!” the kwami said when he stopped laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien huffed. Was there any point in pretending that he wasn’t right? Most likely not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” he said, groaning. “I’m a glutton for punishment it seems. Otherwise, how would you explain always falling for girls who are clearly not interested in me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was what he couldn’t understand. Marinette had made it clear that they were just friends. And that had suited him. Until recently, when he found himself thinking about her or looking at her. And he couldn’t explain why his heart sped up when he was near her. Or why her face appeared almost as often as Ladybug’s in his dreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he still loved Ladybug, there was no doubt about it. So where did that leave him? In an even worse situation that he’d been in until recently. He couldn’t even enjoy the thought that he’d soon find his lady’s identity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he’d expected some sympathy from Plagg, he’d have to wait more. Because he was laughing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you enjoy seeing me suffer so much,” he said, offended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t! It’s just so ridiculous! Well, it wouldn’t last much longer at least,” the Kwami muttered to himself. Adrien just watched him confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m in. I can’t say no. It’s not just about me, as you said earlier. And I also want it to happen. I guess I’m just a little scared. And I never really expected it would happen so soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it would be over before you know it. And everything will seem much easier once you know, trust me.” It seemed surprisingly like the kwami felt sorry for him. Adrien didn’t know if this should make him feel better or worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But first he had to go through the rest of the day and this was no easy task. He was far too distracted. After he’d calmed down a little, he’d realised that a reveal really was a sensible idea. He knew how much pressure his lady was under. And there wasn’t much he could do from a distance and not knowing too much. So he was happy this was happening. But he was also afraid, because it was a big thing he didn’t know how things could change after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was Marinette, although he was trying very hard not to think about her. But, yes, it was just his luck that it would be her he’d almost run over because of how distracted he was. He reacted quite quickly and manage to catch her before she fell, but he was ready to kick himself for how careless he’d been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette, I’m so sorry,” he said apologetically, trying not to think about how close she was. To his surprise, she wasn’t her usual shy self when she looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess this is payback for this morning,” she said with a teasing smile, after she recovered from the initial surprise. And the look in those blue eyes almost made his heart stop. An unexpected familiarity tugged at his memory, but the moment was over before he could place it. He tried instead to channel his inner Chat Noir and grinned at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll call it quits,” he said and winked at her. Now it was her turn to look dazed at him, as if she was seeing someone else. Then she shook her head as if to clear it of a ridiculous thought and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a nice evening, Adrien,” she said as she left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, Marinette,” he called after her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the POV hopping wasn't too annoying or confusing. I just wanted to show everything at once. It'll be better in the next chapter once they're all at the same place, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(In Plagg's voice) It's happening, it's happening!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can I just say that I believe Plagg is a real softy and you can't convince me otherwise!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette wasn’t sure what left her feeling so unsettled - the strange exchange with Adrien earlier or the knowledge that it was only a few hours before she met Chat and the unthinkable happened. She thought she’d handled the situation earlier pretty well, she’d tried to act normal and not revert to her usual crazy babbling. Thinking that there were much more important things ahead helped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now she found her courage was deserting her. She had no idea why this seemed so scary all of a sudden. This was Chat! There was no other person she’d rather trust with her biggest secret. And this was supposed to help them, not make things harder. And yet she couldn’t help worrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tikki,” she told her kwami after dinner as she got ready to head out. “Do you really think we’re doing the right thing? I can’t stop thinking about Chat Blanc… It’s too horrible even to consider such a possibility, but it was just too much. I don’t want to cause it to happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette. Hear me out. From what you could gather about the whole thing, it was your mistake that led to your identity being compromised. So think about it. What you’re doing now is completely different. There won’t be anyone else there, there won’t be any risk of anyone overhearing you or seeing something they’re not supposed to. I think this is enough precaution. Whatever happened in that alternate future, it was nothing like this, I’m sure. So relax, please. You want this, right?” She asked as she nuzzled her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” and she did. If the butterflies threatening to choke her were anything to go by, she was very excited indeed. She couldn’t wait for it to happen, but she also couldn’t shake off the anxiety entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she took a deep breath and transformed. It was time to face the music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she arrived at the Eiffel Tower, he was already there. No surprise. He’d probably scouted the area already to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed. It was just so him, she thought fondly. Although she’d taken a good look around too before she joined him. There was no one around, which was no surprise in view of the late hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she was walking towards him, she was sure she wasn’t making a sound. But he heard her, probably his kitty ears catching something her normal human ones couldn’t, or he’d just felt her presence, she thought giddily. Because she sure felt his. It was instant calm washing over her, a feeling of being safe she’d never felt with anyone else. Followed by the butterflies in her stomach returning tenfold as she got closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been a bit distant lately. Which had made her growing affection for him even more ironic in its timing. She couldn’t blame him for it, because that’s what she wanted from the beginning. But now, as he turned around and their eyes met, she felt her heart melt. Because the look in his eyes was the softness she knew so well, that pure adoration that always took her breath away, even when she’d pretended not to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he took her hand and lightly touched his lips to her fingers, she realised that maybe they were thinking the same thing. That this was only about them, that for this moment, tonight, they’d leave the rest of the world behind. They’d have time to deal with mundane things later, her with her conflicting feelings for Adrien and him with whatever was troubling him lately. But for now, it was as if they were alone in the world and the world itself waited with bated breath to see how their story will unfold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’lady,” he said, gently prying her mind away from her thoughts. “You seem nervous.” He didn’t say it teasingly, it was sympathetic. As if he could understand her very well because he felt the same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I hope my idea, our idea, didn’t shock you too much,” she said, trying to overcome her nervousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At first, maybe. But it makes perfect sense. And you know, whatever m’lady decides, I go along with,” he added with a smile. Which was just him teasing her because she knew perfectly well that if he didn’t agree on something or saw a flaw in a plan, he’d never be afraid to speak up. It was one of the things she’d always admired about him. “But this is not what’s troubling you,” he added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you afraid too? That things will change,” she whispered. She absent-mindedly noticed that he was still holding her hand and gave it a light squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am. But I believe in us, in what we have. It’s strong enough to withstand whatever fate might throw our way. So I’m afraid and also not, if that makes sense?” he said with a chuckle. It did. She hadn’t realised until that moment how true that was. She was scared because it was a big step, but deep in her heart she knew that there was no way it would affect their relationship adversely. They were too close for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. We can do this,” she smiled tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together,” he added and took her other hand in his too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In spite of all the talk and reasoning, though, Marinette felt tremors run up and down her body. Her breathing was uneven, her heart beating impossibly fast. And he probably heard and felt it all, he was that close. But then she felt the hands holding hers tremble and realised he wasn’t doing much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be easier if we closed our eyes?” he asked, unsure. She nodded and took one last look into his eyes, taking in the magic that would be gone when she looked into them again, and closed hers. They took a minute in a desperate attempt to calm their wildly beating hearts before they gave up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” she asked quietly. He squeezed her hands once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spots off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claws in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The change was almost imperceptible, because they didn’t open their eyes immediately. Marinette felt almost dizzy with tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just another minute, please,” she whispered, desperately trying to give herself some courage. She could do this. A thumb moved slowly on the top of her hand and it felt like electricity coursing through her. Her bare hand and his bare thumb. It shouldn’t have made much difference but it did. No magic suits in the way. And this time it was not just so they could recharge. It was the real deal. She wanted to scold herself, “”It’s just your hands touching, get a grip,” because it was ridiculous, but the sensation was too nice and she didn’t want to be distracted from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until she heard a sniff and her head inclined in the direction of the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg, are you crying?” She heard Tikki say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Yes. Oh dear, I can’t believe it’s happening. Our babies are growing up,” came Plagg’s teary voice. Marinette felt a smile tug at her lips. She didn’t know if this was intentional or not but it really helped diffuse some of the tension.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at them, they are so adorable!” He added with another sniff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg, get a grip, nothing has happened yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since we’re here and talking, it has,” came his reply and Marinette could practically hear him pouting. She also heard a soft chuckle from Chat. And she immediately forgot about the kwamis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do this,” she said, determined all of a sudden. “On three. One, two…. three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure she was never going to forget that moment. When she opened her eyes and took him in. Their earlier encounter and how unsettled she’d felt after it made so much sense. She’d felt so confused by how much he’d reminded her of Chat then. No wonder. He was Chat. Adrien. Adrien was Chat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure her mouth was gaping but she couldn’t help it. And the way he was looking at her, oh God. Like he couldn’t believe his luck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it’s ridiculous,” Plagg piped in, his usual teasing self after recovering from his emotional episode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!” Tikki scolded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both smiled at this. The kwamis were helping, for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then it all came crashing down on her and she felt like the ground had disappeared beneath her legs. Was it any surprise that he read her mind and let go of her hands to open his arms and beckon her in? She took the smallest step and exhaled with relief as he enveloped her in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my legs are a little weak, I could use the support,” he joked lightly, but his voice trembled where it was right next to her ear. She giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s what they call an adrenaline crash or something,” she mumbled against his shirt. With her face hidden like that she found the courage to say what bugged her the most but also was her biggest relief. She knew how he felt about her (or at least hoped he still did) but he didn’t. She needed to tell him. “I can’t believe I fell for you twice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” He said as he tried to pry her away from himself so she’d look at him. But she didn’t want to. This was easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can laugh. It’s the truth. It was Adrien at first and then.. I also fell for Chat,” she finished on a whisper. It still felt unreal to be telling him that. Either him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the tell-tale beating of his heart, going up a notch or two. But thankfully he didn’t push her away. Instead, his arms tightened around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no idea,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to worry, kid,” Plagg piped in again. “It doesn’t seem so hopeless anymore, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you look at me please?” Adrien’s voice pleaded. Oh well. It was good while it lasted. She couldn’t hide anymore. His request was no surprise since he always met everything head-on. Even his feelings. He was braver than her in that respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly lifted her head. It was a good thing he was still holding her or she’d have crumbled to the ground from the intense way he was gazing at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also fell in love with you twice,” he said as if he couldn’t quite believe it himself. That made two of them. She’d hoped that Chat’s feelings for her would still hold strong, but this? For him to admit he’d fallen for her as Marinette too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” she whispered. A hand came up to caress her flushed cheek. She hadn’t realised when she’d blushed but was it any wonder? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg, Tikki, can you give us a minute? Or a few?” He asked, his eyes still not leaving hers. She felt her heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can disengage for a second to give us something to eat, you get five,” Plagg said generously. They smiled and took out their kwamis’ snacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun!” Plagg shouted as they disappeared behind a beam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, where were we?” Adrien said, bringing her eyes back to his. His arms were also back around her, which she hadn’t noticed happen while watching the kwamis. Smooth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just found out that our situation wasn’t as hopeless as we’d thought?” She tried to joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. So you like me and I like you. Now, may I kiss you?” He asked softly, as if he was worried that this may scare her away. He needn’t worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask,” she answered cheekily, all the nervousness from earlier dissolved. This was right, she thought as she rose on her tiptoes. Her eyes closed just as her lips touched his. It was short and sweet. It was meant to say, this is happening, this is real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back slightly to look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” they said in perfect sync. They smiled before going in for another kiss. This time, not holding back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, however short it was, all was well in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, I somehow survived this! *sniff*<br/>But! This is not the end, I repeat, this is not the end! I think there will be maybe two chapters more. I hope you stick around for them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if there is more than one reveal on the cards?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title sounds more ominous than the chapter warrants, but still. It's about all the hurdles they're about to face from now on, not just this one.<br/>I hope you didn't miss me too much! I was away from my computer over the weekend, but I still tried to get this out as soon as possible! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>“I think our time is up,”</span> <span>Adrien said as he finally forced himself to pull his lips away from Marinette’s. Who knew kissing could be that addictive? Maybe it was because they were making up for lost time. Or it was simply that amazing. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Marinette replied, sounding a little breathless. And she looked totally adorable, red lips and pink cheeks. This was his doing, he couldn’t help thinking proudly. But if he followed this line of thought, he’d get distracted again. She was looking around, confused, since the kwamis were nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty attuned to Plagg’s cheese needs,” he said, not happy with this fact at all but it was an inevitability of living with Plagg. “He’s already been pretty generous, probably thanks to Tikki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and pouted in the sweetest way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This means I’ll have to let you go,” she said sadly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you go,” he said, although since she was still in his arms, it sounded true enough.  “I’m taking you home,” he added with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to,” she rushed to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to,” he noted with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me we traded listening to them bemoan their love lives for being used as transportation to go home, go on dates and for secret romantic meetings?” They suddenly heard Plagg’s voice as the two kwamis appeared next to them. They shared a bashful glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ll find it’s a small price to pay for them being together and happy, right, Plagg?” Tikki teased him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Tikki,” Adrien said, thankful for the spotted kwami’s support. “Plagg, I think you’ll be less reluctant to do this once you hear you’ll get a lot of cheese out of it,” he said in a singsong voice and the black cat instantly perked up. He was that easily pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ok then,” Plagg grumbled, trying to hide his satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien shook his head with a smile. He knew his kwami too well. Not giving him time to reconsider, he transformed and quickly took Marinette in his arms. The way she snuggled into him and rested her head on his shoulder, a small smile on her lips, totally melted his heart. He was sure he’d never get used to having this. His lady, trusting and happy to be carried by him. And then they were off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much too soon for his liking, they reached their destination and he had to let go of her. However, she didn’t seem that willing to let go of him too, because when her feet touched her balcony, she instantly turned around and with her hands conveniently close to his face, guided him down to her lips. His heart sang as he felt her eagerness. He loved seeing her act confidently with him. He didn’t want her to hold back, not anymore. He melted under her touch, losing himself in her taste and warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then they were startled by a gasp and pulled back reluctantly. It seemed his good luck had finally run out, he thought as he turned his head to look at Marinette’s mum, watching them with a shocked expression, where she stood, half out on the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does this keep happening to us?” He heard Marinette mutter under her breath and he felt the need to laugh despite the dire circumstances. Because, really, how were they going to explain this? If they wanted to do this properly, announce their relationship as Adrien and Marinette, they’d just ruined their chances of hiding their secret identities. But they didn’t have any other choice. He was sure Marinette didn’t want to lie to her parents and he wouldn’t ask her to do that too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared a look, an unspoken agreement passing between them. There was only one thing left to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claws in,” he whispered and closed his eyes in resignation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this makes a lot more sense now,” he heard Marinette’s mum say and turned to look at her. She was smiling. So maybe this wasn’t such a disaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was harder to believe the last time, since I couldn’t easily accept Marinette’s sudden change of heart. I’m not as easily fooled as her father. Bless him, he’s such a pure soul and so easy to lie to,” she said by way of explanation. Then she motioned to them to follow her as she headed back inside. “And also, from the way she was acting then, I’m pretty sure she wasn’t still fully aware of her feelings for Chat, too,” she added over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared another look and then went after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you didn’t lie to me,” she said once they were all in Marinette’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think this would have been a good idea. Not a good foundation for a relationship, anyway,” he said. And he knew for a fact that he'd do anything to keep Marinette by his side. Now that they were together, finally, there wasn't a force strong enough to keep them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Adrien. And although Marinette has a tendency to lie her way out of tricky situations, I think it’s a good sign that she resisted doing it now. You must be a good influence on her,” she finished, smiling at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Well, you’re right,” Marinette agreed after hesitating for a second. “But for the record, I just found out that Chat and Adrien are the same person. Last time, I acted foolishly, without thinking of all the people I was hurting and I take full responsibility for this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her fondly. He’d already forgiven her for the previous lie during his last visit to her home. He knew why she’d seen the need to do it. But he really didn’t think it was a good idea to start lying from the first day. And if anyone could be trusted with his identity, it was her parents. They wouldn’t do anything that could put their daughter in danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, that leaves just one small matter. What about Ladybug?” Marinette’s mum asked, looking from him to her. He would have tried to cover this up somehow, explain that he’d decided to move on, that his heart was now Marinettes. But a knowing look in her eyes stopped him. He’d been about to lie again and this was not what he wanted. But  also, this wasn’t his secret to hide. However, was it still a secret, he wondered. A mother’s intuition seemed to be at work here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t realised that he was holding Marinette’s hand too tightly and she was looking at him questioningly. Another unspoken conversation ran between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought so,” Marinette’s mum said after a minute, probably after seeing her daughter’s shoulders slump in resignation. She ran a hand over her eyes tiredly and sighed. She may have suspected but having it confirmed was another thing. “Well, at least I now know why I’ve felt like I could trust you from the very beginning,” she said, addressing Adrien. “I must have felt I was trusting you not only with Marinette’s heart but her life too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that I’d do anything to keep her safe. Even sacrificing my own life,” he said solemnly. Marinette gasped next to him and he turned to her. “You know it’s true. I’ve done it many times already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This doesn’t mean I have to like it,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. “Or even accept it. I know it’s inevitable sometimes but it’s still the hardest part of being Ladybug.” This hit him squarely in the heart because it wasn’t something he’d heard before. But he should have known better. It was on par with her caring and protective nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I like thinking of my little girl risking her life fighting villains. But I’ve always felt better when I’ve known you have him by your side, Marinette. His loyalty and love I’d never had a reason to question. Thank you, Adrien.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to thank me. Your daughter is the true hero. I’m just there to help her and protect her,” he said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was just another way of saying you’re a sidekick and you know it’s not true,” Marinette said, indignant. He was surprised by her vehement response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll understand your true worth now that you have no secrets between you. I agree with her, you’re much more than that. I’d go as far as to say there wouldn’t be Ladybug and Chat Noir if it wasn’t for you. I know my daughter. She wouldn’t be able to do this if she didn’t feel your unwavering faith in her and your calming presence by her side. I’ve watched you two in battle enough times to know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien was about to disagree, because there was no way this was true. Marinette didn’t need him. But then he saw a sad and at the same time fond smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he knows it now, mum. I was too afraid to say it before and I also kind of thought he knew. But he shouldn’t be that surprised by what you’re saying. I’ll do my best to correct that,” she said softly. Turning to her mother, she said sheepishly, “I’m sorry for all the lies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know they were necessary, dear, but there are some things you can’t hide from your mother. Not if she pays attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Dad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I’ve kept my suspicions to myself for now. Because I didn’t feel like worrying him too much. But I guess it would be fair to tell him at some point. He’ll accept it, no matter how hard it is.” She sounded confident in that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien felt like another puzzle piece was clicking into place right before his eyes. This was what Marinette needed. Unconditional support from her closest people. And he was so happy she got it. It would make things easier. And for him, to feel so easily accepted and admired for what he did for Marinette, it filled a hole he hadn’t realised he’d had in his life. It was something he could never dream of getting from his father. But maybe he didn’t need to, with Marinette’s wonderful parents there for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since it’s clear it has been quite an eventful evening for you, I’ll leave you two alone. But I’ll be expecting you downstairs in half an hour, to introduce your boyfriend to your father, Marinette,” she said with a teasing smile and she turned around to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get some cheese, ma’am?” Plagg piped in from over Adrien’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plagg,” he scolded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course,” Marinette’s mum said, totally unfazed by this. “And I guess it would be macaroons for you, right, Marinette?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really need to recharge right now, but that’s very kind of you,” said Tikki, finally leaving her hiding place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, she was gone. Leaving them to wonder how they’d ended up having more than one reveal that evening. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I love you until the end of time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to make a battle plan or, well, sort of</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing post-Chat Blanc fics, I usually take the road of secret relationship, since it makes the most sense. But I decided to try a different approach this time. <br/>I hope you like the conclusion to my little story! As promised, I won't drag it out unnecessarily. Since this is what I had as an idea originally, this is the end, for now. If I think of a way to continue this in the future, I will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, I certainly didn’t expect this when you offered to take me home,” Marinette said once her mother had brought their snacks and left. They were now sitting on her chaise lounge, the two kwamis eating near them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s far from perfect, although since you mum already suspected you, it was a matter of time for you to confirm it to her, intentionally or not,” Adrien said. “It’s a good thing I never followed my desire to come visit you as Chat, though” he said sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You really considered this?” She asked, surprised. It had crossed her mind recently how she’d act if this was to happen. It was a good thing her self control hadn’t been tested like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, but I thought this would only complicate matters further. We know what happened last time, I still believed what you’d told me, so it wouldn’t have been fair on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m really sorry. It was such a stupid thing to do. I should have tried to find a way to tell you the truth.” It really pained her to remember how childishly she’d acted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all in the past now. No need to dwell on it, right?” He said gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it was Marinette’s mum that caught you earlier and not someone else. You got the right feeling, Adrien. Lying wouldn’t have done you a favour in this case. But she’s a very caring and discrete person, so I think it’s great that you’ll have her on your side,” Tikki said then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, kids, consider this your wake-up call. You need to prepare a version you’re going to tell people. After figuring out how you’re going to handle the relationship thing as a whole,” Plagg piped in between bites. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked at Adrien and saw her wide eyes mirrored in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. So much for me being the planner. I totally didn’t think of this earlier,” she practically face-palmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we were kind of busy,” he said with a smile. “And also still on a high. It’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But think about it! We would have been totally unprepared tomorrow. It’s a good thing we got caught. Ha, I never would have guessed I’d say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re right. Marinette, there is something you haven’t told Adrien. Something quite important,” Tikki said gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette made a face. She didn’t want to ruin their mood like that. But it was inevitable. Tikki was right, she had to tell him. She took in his worried expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” she reassured him, taking his hand. “It’s just that something could have happened and it didn’t. But I know about it and it terrifies me and I don’t want that particular future to unfold in the same way.” Her heart was beating fast just thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were akumatised and had obliterated everything and everyone . And you said it was our love that did this to the world,” she barely got the last words out. It was too terrible to contemplate. Adrien looked at her, aghast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t… wow.” He was clearly speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, a small detail you shouldn’t forget, Marinette, is that everything you heard is at best not to be trusted. I’m sorry, Adrien, but you were acting a little deranged, which given what you’d gone through was understandable. What I mean is, it shouldn’t guide your decisions. It’s what I told Marinette earlier too,” Tikki concluded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else you’d consider important information?” He asked, trying to consider it in an objective way but failing, Marinette could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said everything was perfect until Hawk Moth learned of it. But it doesn’t really make any sense. Why would Hawk Moth be interested in our relationship? I think I agree with Tikki on this one, it’s hardly reliable information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You also obviously knew each other’s identities, but this was a mistake. You found Marinette in your room and figured her identity. She didn’t know before why this mattered, because she didn’t know you were Chat. But you have to see now, Marinette. It was what caused it all. He probably didn’t tell you and something happened that somehow exposed him or the two of you. Who knows. My guess would be it could have been avoided if you’d both known who the other is from the start,” Tikki said thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I understand what you mean,” Adrien said slowly, a similarly thoughtful expression on his face. “If something happens, if someone tries to separate us or lies to one of us in an attempt to cause a conflict between us, we have a back-up plan. If we’re under attack as Marinette and Adrien, we can use our superhero identities to set things straight and no one will be the wiser. And vice versa. It might make things harder for a while, but in the long run it doesn’t matter. It just means we don’t really have to hide. We just have to be careful and trust each other. That way, no one will be able to manipulate us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as we know what’s the truth. As long as we know we love each other. Everything else should be easy to deal with, right?” Marinette said. She felt her panic recede. This really wasn’t as scary as she’d previously thought. Not when she had him by her side. Why had she thought that dealing with all this on her own was ok, when this concerned him too? It was so much better when they could talk about such things. “We also have to work hard on building up our strengths and making it harder to fall victim to an akuma. You know it all goes down to how you can handle emotional situations. There is no way to prevent them all, but we can control our reactions to them, to an extent. Especially when we have each other and know what’s at stake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s too much to hope that Lila won’t cause any more problems, since that’s her specialty. I also don’t know how she’d managed to worm her way into my dad’s graces, which means I can’t avoid her at all cost. But I now know how to handle her, so this shouldn’t be a problem,” he noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette looked at him confused. As far as she knew, he and Lila were friends. And colleagues, ha, judging from that photoshoot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked him and was surprised to see him look uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not something you were meant to know. But I forced her to withdraw her accusations against you and get you back at school. I mean, I’m not proud of the way I acted since I kind of stooped to her own level, but I couldn’t think of anything else. I couldn’t let her get away with it when I knew she was lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did that for me?” Her heart totally melted. She’d never imagined that he’d take her side. No, that wasn’t true, she knew he’d take her side. But it was surprising that he’d dealt with this in private, rather than make a scandal, which was how she thought things with Lila could go if one tried to call her out on her lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d do it again. But we have to think of better defences against her scheming too. And Chloe. Oh God, I hope she doesn’t cause too much trouble. I know she can be a good person when she wants to, but she acts like the world is entitled to her most of the time and it drives me crazy. You shouldn’t listen to what she says, you know. It’s bound to be something nasty, but I don’t want to antagonise her further by causing a scene. I’ll find a way to talk to her at a more peaceful time soon, I promise. Does this cover all the people we could expect problems from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed mirthlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wish. There is always someone you don’t realise you’ve offended until it’s too late. I hope I don’t cause too many akumatisations among your fans once they hear you’re off the market,” she joked. But It was no laughing matter. It was a serious consideration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha. Please. They don’t really care that much about me. It’s all for show. Although there are some who take things to extremes. But we’ll deal with that together. I’m not hiding you. I want to shout to the world that I love you. Whoever can’t deal with that, will have to face Ladybug and Chat Noir,” he shrugged and then hugged her close to show he meant it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God we can fight our own battles, not rely on someone to do it for us. You’re right, we can deal with this. But first, we have to deal with dad. You know he’s prone to overreaction. So, don’t take it personally,” she warned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I know where you got that from,” he teased her and then kissed her pouting mouth. “It’s ok. He loves you, of course he’d be protective. As for the rest of it, I don’t mind it. He can talk about us getting married or of me joining the family business, I’d welcome it. He means well. And I don’t exactly mind being included in your future, you know,” he said with a heart-stopping expression on his face. She didn’t know if she was ready to handle this yet. He was so open and expressive about the way he felt and she couldn’t always find the right words to say or the right way to react. Because she also wanted this, she knew what they had was special in a way she couldn’t explain. But it would need some getting used to too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go then,” she said and got up. “You two are hiding now, you know that, right?” She told the kwamis. “You’ll have to make sure only mum us in the room before coming out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know, Marinette, we take this secrecy business seriously, don’t worry,” surprisingly, it was Plagg who said this. And they all looked at him strangely. “What? I also don’t want you two to get in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’ve broken Plagg,” Adrien joked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like you two did it. His soft heart can’t take it seeing you together finally,” Tikki said good-naturedly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, I can still destroy this city with a small touch, so don’t tease me too much,” Plagg warned and they all laughed on their way down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette didn’t like pretending that she’d just been out on a date with Adrien before going in to see her father in the bakery, but it was the only way for now. But seeing his face was still worth it. He took one look at them, holding hands and silly smiles on their faces and then smothered them in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’ve recovered after getting your heart broken,” he told her gently, which made her shoot a panicked look Adrien’s way but he just smiled serenely. Playing his part of an unsuspecting boyfriend. And then her dad was all over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, son, I know you’re a model. But maybe I can get you interested in the baking business,” she heard him say as he dragged Adrien inside. And he seemed happy enough to play along, she thought fondly while sharing a knowing look with her mum. Yes, they could handle this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>